


Undefined

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: WonKyu Week [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: What happens after Siwon and Kyuhyun gets together for a drink and lines are crossed - and what happens the morning after.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Series: WonKyu Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick work for WonKyu Week's Day 2 Prompt: The Morning After. 
> 
> This idea came about after watching the YeWon vlog yesterday and Yesung asked if WonKyu was going to drink for their episode on Siwon's Fortune Cookie vlogs. 
> 
> I suck with tags and identifying which category works fall into but I guess this might be a little angsty? 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of alcohol and intoxication

Siwon brings his hands to his head the moment he’s brought back to consciousness. The splitting headache he was now experiencing was the only reminder he needed to remember how the previous night had turned out.

He hasn’t been to the new dorm since they moved and with him wanting to film with Kyuhyun for his Youtube channel and the maknae’s absolutely packed schedule, there was no other way to go about it but to head to the dorms late into the night. He doesn’t bother bringing in his production team, settling instead with taking just a few cameras.

There was no need to consider what they were going to do - at this point, drinking and Kyuhyun were almost synonymous. He’s not as bad at Leeteuk or Donghae when it came to drinking, so he thought he’d be fine drinking with Kyuhyun - but he should have known better, he really should have.

He rubs his eyes before forcing himself out of bed, realizing only now that he had been stripped down to his boxers and makes his way to the fridge he’s seen countless times on Kyuhyun’s livestreams and downs some water. Unable to handle the queasiness that hits him, he plops back down on the recliner praying for his stomach to settle.

After a few more moments, Siwon challenges himself to finally exit the room. He spots Kyuhyun already in the kitchen, undoubtedly preparing breakfast and it amazes Siwon how on earth is the man able to handle that much alcohol and wake up without feeling like death was upon him.

“Kkyuuuuuuu,” he calls out, taking a seat at the dining table.

“Hmmmm?”, the maknae responds. He lets out a chuckle when he sees Siwon looking absolutely miserable. “I told you, you’d regret it in the morning. But what did you say, huh? No Challenge, No Change, right?”

Siwon whines but despite the maknae poking fun at him, the samgyetang that’s laid in front of him tells the opposite. Kyuhyun takes the seat opposite him and hands him a spoon and chopsticks. Siwon doesn’t think he can stomach anything yet but Kyuhyun coaxes him to eat. He settles for a spoonful of the soup and his eyes bug out – this was his first time tasting Kyuhyun’s cooking. He’s often accused of overreacting to food, but this time, he really wasn’t joking. Kyuhyun definitely has come a long way from the Han River ramyeon that once was the measurement of his cooking skills.

He tries to recall the details of what brought him to his current situation. He remembers Kyuhyun telling him to stop - that he shouldn’t even consider challenging him to a drinking contest but there was no way he was going to let the maknae talk down to him.

Kyuhyun has always had a special place in Siwon’s heart. He was definitely Siwon’s favorite dongsaeng, no doubt. Kyuhyun just knew how to push Siwon’s buttons. He loved pushing and pulling with Siwon’s strings - in more ways than one. He was the epitome of a tsundere, in his opinion. This is the reason why Siwon always sought the maknaes attention.

“What’s that on your neck?” Siwon asks Kyuhyun and among all the members, it was Kyuhyun that was the most unfazed but the surprise on his face could easily rival Siwon’s. His hand automatically comes up to the purplish bruise on his neck before the surprise shifts to annoyance.

Kyuhyun puts down his spoon on the table with a little more force than necessary and it makes Siwon jump on his seat a bit. “Hmph, I knew it.” The maknae stands up and brings his unfinished food to the sink, the sudden tantrum unnerves Siwon.

He follows after Kyuhyun in the kitchen, angrily washing his dishes. Siwon wraps the maknae in a back hug which causes the younger to freeze. “Why are you angry?”

Kyuhyun tries to wiggle out of his hold, but he wraps his arms around him tighter and hooks his chin on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Siwon rubs his stubble on the maknae’s neck and finds comfort in his warmth. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Let go of me.” Kyuhyun reinforces his actions with words.

“No, not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Kyuhyun turns around and Siwon loosens his hold but still keeping the hug until the younger’s sudden outburst renders him limp breaking the hug, “Aish, you want me to tell you what’s wrong?! You! It’s you.”

“Why?” Siwon asks dumb – founded, having absolutely no clue as to why Kyuhyun was furious at him.

“I have to get ready for a schedule, your clothes are in the dryer. I washed them already. Help yourself out.” Kyuhyun tells him with a straight – face, he doesn’t even spare Siwon a look before he leaves to head back to his room. It’s the slam of the bedroom door that brings Siwon back to reality.

He knows it’s pointless to run after Kyuhyun, so he settles for scribbling a note down and leaves it on the fridge held by a magnet which he recognizes since he himself had the very same one. He puts on his clothes and makes his way back home with a heavy heart.

_I don’t know why you’re mad, but please talk to me when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting._

_\- Masi_

* * *

Kyuhyun slumps against the door of his room. He couldn’t understand why he was so frustrated when he expected as much.

The drinking session had started out pretty normally, cameras rolling, with them exchanging stories of their time as Super Junior members. Without noticing, they go through a bottle of wine already and with the end of filming, Kyuhyun had thought Siwon would just leave and call it a night. But the older had insisted that since they hadn’t been able to hang out lately, that they should go for another round.

Kyuhyun was beginning to notice Siwon getting more animated when they empty the second bottle. He’s actually impressed that the man could handle his alcohol pretty well compared to the other members. Until Siwon notices the rum that was placed on the table and takes interest in it.

“What’s this?” The taller man asks and Kyuhyun immediately snatches the bottle away from him, “No, no, no. This isn’t for the weak, hyung.”

“Are you calling me weak, Kyuhyun-ah?” Siwon challenges. But Kyuhyun really didn’t want the man to die because if the way the man was now clinging to him now was any indication of his level of intoxication, then a shot or two of the rum would definitely not be the wise decision to make.

Although everyone in their team knew that Siwon was not entirely the prim and proper gentleman that his media persona showed and that he was among the top three craziest members, he’s never seen the man completely out of it. And suddenly, that idea seemed like a great thing to him.

“Okay, just one shot.” He takes out two of the many shot glasses the fans had given him as a gift and pours out the amber liquid. They clink their glasses and throw back their heads as they take the shot. Even for a heavy drinker like Kyuhyun, the burn of this particular rum was too much to keep a straight face. He laughs at Siwon’s scrunched up face and looks at him with a look that says, I told you so.

“Whooo, one more!” Siwon declares and now, Kyuhyun was one hundred percent certain that the man was drunk.

“No, that’s enough. You’re going to regret this tomorrow, I tell you.” He takes away the bottle of liquor but Siwon snatches it away, “Ohh, Cho Kyuhyun saying no to drinks? What? Are you admitting defeat to a drinking contest with me?”

“Listen, you’re not going to be able to take it. Don’t even bother.” Siwon was starting to get on his nerves, his competitive nature was coming out but more importantly, his pride was being challenged.

Siwon starts pouring another round of shots, spilling some on the table due to his lack of coordination. “Come on, Kyu,” and hands him the glass. “Love shot!”

Kyuhyun has no choice but to link his arm with Siwon’s and drink it that way. “No challenge, no change.” Siwon mumbles to himself as the second shot burns down their throats.

They only get to half the bottle before the both of them start struggling with their words, Siwon moreso than Kyuhyun. Used to taking care of drunk people, Kyuhyun has to drag Siwon’s dead weight to his room. He thought about bringing him to the spare mattress placed in Hyukjae’s room full of clothes but that was too far for his drunken state.

He remembers the time when he had come home drunk and stripped naked before passing out on his bed only for Siwon to find him and cover him up with a blanket or the time when he had just come back from the hospital and Siwon admitted to crying whenever he’d see Kyuhyun’s scars. It was things like those that made him realize that his feelings for the man were definitely more than just platonic emotions and that had become Kyuhyun’s most guarded secret.

So when he deposits Siwon on the bed, he doesn’t expect the man to pull him along with him. Kyuhyun tries to struggle against his grip but he was tired and drunk and definitely weak for the man that was right next to him. And in his moment of weakness, he allows himself to just feel for a few minutes.

When he feels himself losing his battle with sleep, Kyuhyun stands up and heads to his bathroom. He still had a full face of make – up and he definitely needed to sober up. He has a schedule later in the afternoon and he had promised Siwon earlier that he was going to cook breakfast for him.

He takes a washcloth and a bin with him to the room and to wipe Siwon’s face to get rid of the day’s grime. Instead, he’s surprised when he comes back to find that the man had already gotten rid of his shirt and jeans. Kyuhyun takes a moment to admire the sculpted abs and tanned skin.

Siwon gets woken up by the feel of the cool washcloth hitting his face but he just lets Kyuhyun take care of him, a soft smile forming on his face. Kyuhyun leaves the washcloth and basin by the floor deciding that he was too tired to bring it back to the bathroom right now and pushes at Siwon to move to the other side of the bed to he could lie down as well.

He’s no longer surprised when Siwon snuggles up to him almost immediately but he’s surprised when he feels the man leave kisses on the back of his neck. “What are you doing?”

Siwon doesn’t stop, in fact his kisses start to get a little more daring, almost nibbling at Kyuhyun’s neck and that was definitely Kyuhyun’s weakness because he couldn’t help the moan that escapes him when Siwon swipes his tongue across one particular spot.

All of the resolve he’s kept so hard to hold over the years break and he flips over and kisses Siwon straight on the lips. It was a fierce battle of lips and tongues, releasing years and years of pent up attraction and affection for each other. They end up making out with each other for a bit, only to be broken by Siwon making his way down Kyuhyun’s pale neck and sucking a hickey by the base of his neck.

It causes Kyuhyun to grind down on the man now underneath him and the sudden jolt of pleasure brings him back to reality. They were drunk and probably still are and he’ll be damned if all the years he’s worked so hard to keep his emotions at bay would be ruined by one drunken mistake. He’s pretended all these years to push his feelings aside and he can continue doing the same.

So Kyuhyun rips himself away from the older man, “Go to sleep, Siwon.” He was sure Siwon wouldn’t remember any of this at all the next day anyway – and he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, your inputs would be very much appreciated. You can find me on twitter, [ here.](https://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeong)


End file.
